


I'll be waiting then

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Cute, Cute Crowley, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine spending New Year's Eve together with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be waiting then

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [I'll be waiting then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592490) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, just let me know. Also tell me what you think about this if you want to :)  
> Hope you enjoy, and wish you a wonderful New Year's Eve/New Year too!

You put champagne in one of the glasses you had took from your cupboard, and then gave it to Crowley who sat at your kitchen table and smiled at you. “Thanks, darling,” he said.  
You started smiling too. “You're welcome, Mr Crowley. So tell me, why are you here?” It wasn't like you didn't knew it. He always wanted the same thing. You had first met each other about two months ago, and since about one month you were meeting each other now, because he just appeared, and you didn't care. And he always tried to get you to make a deal … only that you had lately figured out what it really was he wanted from you.  
Crowley looked around as if he was interested in his surrounding. “What do you think about a deal this time?” he asked. Exactly what you had expected. “You could get everything from me. All it would need is your soul.” He smiled charmingly. “And a kiss.” Okay, you hadn't expected he would really point it out … not after he never did it before.  
You laughed. “You know you don't have to make a deal to get a kiss, right?”  
He stopped looking around and looked back at you. You could already tell by his expression that you were right about what you thought. “Really?” he wanted to know.  
“Sure.” You nodded. “Just invite me for dinner, and we'll see what else you can get … beside the kiss.” You made a little pause. “What do you think?”  
He stared at you in silence for a while, before nodding. “You like firework?”  
You smiled at the thought of New Year's Eve being today – or tonight –, and it quickly became a grin. “Sure, why do you ask?”  
He just gave you a little smile too, before he suddenly held a little rose (from wherever he had it) to you. “We'll see in the evening, darling,” was all he said.  
Your grin got even wider, when you looked back at him. “I'll be waiting then, Mr Crowley.” You laughed slightly, when only one second after, Crowley was gone. “I'll be waiting then,” you repeated to yourself, and started thinking over what to do until he reappeared …


End file.
